Someone Who Loved
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: What does it mean to love someone? Especially when the feelings are not mutual. She thought that it didn't matter as long as she remained true to her feelings.She knew she was only an outsider, a spectator to their love. So why couldn't she stop? OC added
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Who loved **

**Chapter 1: They loved**

What is love? What is patience?

When I met him I knew those two had to go hand in hand. He was hurt, he was lonely. Although he hardly ever showed it on the outside, I knew he was overwhelmed with hurt. The woman he had loved for so long, they had separated from each other. They promised themselves to live a better life. Being together, they came to realize, was truly too risky no matter how much they tried, no matter how many times their lives were in danger, and no matter how many times they'd seem to avoid a bitter end. It would only be repeated and the usual cycle would commence. A truce between their kind could never be made.

He was never truly able to love with his whole being after that. He wasn't able to fully commit himself to any woman again.

So why was it?

Why was it that I still ventured on to him. Why was it that even knowing the fact that there was no possibility of him to truly love me in return. That I allowed myself to fall for him.

He had warned me not to fall in love. He warned me that I would get hurt. But I didn't listen, I believed that I could help him, save him. I believed my feelings where strong enough to support him. Possibly change his hurt heart.

"My life is full of secrets." He once said to me. "Secrets that I won't be able to tell you."

"That's fine." I smiled reassuringly back to him. "I have my own secrets too."

_I have my own secret that I can't tell anyone. That I don't completely understand myself._

She loved him too. The day I met her, and saw them together, I knew this was a definite fact. Their want for each other, their desire, their love. It was smothering to watch. It was heartbreaking for me. Their love was intimidating. I knew that whatever river that kept them separated, Whatever valley, that if they could find any assuring way to cross that obstruction they would be together. And I knew that he would leave me in a heartbeat.

So why was it that I continued to stay? I continued to hold him dear to me?

"You're the kind of person who loves no matter what." My mother told me one early New York morning, in the kitchen. The smell of coffee and cigarettes in the air. "You love unconditionally no matter how much you're hurt. You're like a bubble head! You bounce right back up!"

A kind of person who loves.

What about them? Their the kind who love too. Unconditionally. But only for each other. I'm an outsider to them. A means of reality that tries to crush their fantasy.

"Please make him fall for you." his love asked me. "Please, I don't think I can do this all on my own. If he were to love someone else. I'm sure I'd have to give up."

She, Rose, was someone who loved.

He, Jake, was someone who loved.

And I. Malva. I was definitely someone who loved.

We all loved.

* * *

><p>Boomshakalaka! I have nothing more to say. If you'd like for this to continue them pls don't hesitate to review! Warning the rating to this story might change!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Who loved **

**Chapter 2: Malva Harris **

"Mom!" I whined out loud down the empty halls of Millard Fillmore High School, "You don't need to follow me to my first day of school! This isn't elementary school."

"Aw shut it," the older woman who, was my mother sighed. She had her long black wavy hair, that was tied up in a messy bun, a cigarette in hand, and her cell phone in the other, "I can't help it that I'm worried about my kid."

My Mom is an Editor at New York Times you see. Right now she's on very high demand. I used to not live with her due to my parent's divorce eight years ago. I lived with my Dad in this small town all the way in New Mexico. My Dad works in the Oil industry, I'm not really sure what he does but he makes a really decent living. However due to both my parents jobs and joint custody seeming impossible to keep up with, my Dad decided to let me live with my Mom when I started High School. Although, due to certain circumstances I had to move in with my Mom half way through my Sophomore year.

Another funny thing. I liked living in my small hometown in New Mexico. It was unbelievably hot during the summer, and unrealistically cold during the winter, but I loved the town. It was small and quiet at most times. Everyone at school basically knew each other, and I made a good life for eight years there. So when I found out about me moving to New York, New York with my Mom; I nearly fainted.

"Moooom!" I whined again as we approached the Principal's office, "You're not gonna follow me to homeroom are you? I swear if you do I'll never-"

"Chill," my mother scoffed at me, trying to extinguish her cigarette before entering the Principal's office, "I don't wanna spoil your big debut here in New York, besides I gotta get back to work. Damn writers wanna get famous so soon. Why don't they try sticking to their deadline first?"

"Right Mom," I sighed rolling my eyes, then staring to fuss over my clothes, "How do I look? Not too country?"

"You look fine Hun," Mom said not looking even glancing at me and fishing a piece of gum into her mouth, "Hey smell my breath."

Taking a sniff I almost laughed at her. My mom had told me a bunch of times that she was a total rebel at school. High School was where she first started to smoke and she'd always be stuffing gum in her mouth to cover up the scent. The last thing she wanted was to get caught by the teachers or her parents.

"It smells like Gum and Cigarettes Mom," I sighed again, knocking on the Principle's door as we finally reached it, "No need to freak out Mom, you're no longer a teenager."

"Come in!" I heard a female voice call out from behind the door.

"Hmph," my Mom scoffed at my comment, following after me as we walked into the office, "Habits die hard I guess."

Walking into the Principal's office, the room was well spaced. Much bigger than my old Principal's office, but there wasn't as much pictures as there was of students here than back home. In fact there wasn't any. Just a bunch of trophies and medals that hung on the walls. It also smelt strongly of coffee in here. Did all of New York smell of Coffee? I can't remember, I was only seven since I last lived here.

"Good Morning you must be Malva Harris," looking straight in front of me I smiled at the Principle who greeted me. She was an African American woman, she wore large glasses and had her hair in a short bob. She looked no older than forty and was quite slim and healthy looking. "Are you excited about moving to New York?"

"A bit," I smiled sheepishly at her, "But I'm more nervous about starting the new semester here."

"Oh you'll be fine," the Principle smiled, her name was Grace Haynes, but I should call her Mrs. Haynes.

Standing up from her seat she gathered up what seemed to be my schedule and passed it to me, giving me a reassuring smile and glancing up to my mother.

"Her transcripts were transferred without any trouble, but I think this is where you two need to say Goodbye for now."

"Right," My Mom said, flinching away from Mrs. Haynes so she wouldn't detect her breath, "Then bye Malva I'll pick you up at four O'clock!"

With that my Mom rushed out the office, her phone already glued to her ear and she began to holler into the phone. Must be a stubborn writer.

"Well then," Mrs. Haynes laughed, "I guess I should show you to your homeroom, and then we'll have someone from your class show you around."

"Oh boy," I sighed, following Mrs. Haynes down that long hallways of Millard Fillmore High School, "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>"<em>We can't do this anymore Jake."<em>

"_Why?" I said back at her, holding onto her hand in fear that she'd disappear from me once again, "Not after all this. We can't give up now. We've defeated many enemies even the Dark Dragon! What can stop us now."_

"_No Jake," Rose sighed, slipping her hand from my grasp, "My family, I don't want to endanger them anymore than I did now. And us Jake, we keep putting ourselves in danger more times than we do to actually be a real couple. This can't continue Jake. I can't do this anymore!"_

"Yo Earth to Jakey!" Trixie hissed into a sleeping Jake Long's ear, "Come back to reality boy, we've got a transfer here!"

"Huh?" Jake suddenly exclaimed loudly, standing up from his desk from the sudden jolt.

Looking down he noticed that everyone now had their eyes on him like he'd gone delirious. Then just as they had turned to stare at him, they started to laugh and make an uproar. Jake sighing at the classes humor he just went back to sitting down and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"S-Sorry. I wasn't being loud enough," a voice muttered up front. Surprised by the voice Jake looked up to the white board and noticed a girl standing next to the Principal.

"Oi Jake!" a rambunctious classmate called out, leaning his chair back and glancing back at Jake who was seated at the very back of the classroom, "You interrupted the new kid's introduction!"

"Pfft!" laughed another kid.

"Jacob!," Mrs. Haynes called out, "One more outburst like that and I'll personally see to it you receive detention."

"Sorry," Jake sighed, gazing back through the window again. It's not like detention really bothered him right now.

"L-Like I said," the girl continued. She wore tight grey skinny jeans, a navy blue and gray long sleeved shirt, and a black net-like scarf, with black boots and a gray winter hat. "M-My name is Malva Harris and I just moved to New York City two weeks ago."

"Malva?" One voice called out in the classroom, not even bothering to search for who spoke Jake knew it was no one else but Brad. Who was probably trying to either score or scare the new chick, "What kind of name is that?"

"U-Uh," the girl stammered, "It's a Greek name, it means Soft, my parents were really into it Greek culture around the time I was born."

"Hey where are you from?" another person asked this time a girl.

"I-I'm from New York," the girl said again, her face turning red. Is she the shy type? "B-But I've been living in New Mexico since I was seven years old."

"New Mexico?"

"New Mexico? For Reals?"

"Hey! Yo! You speak Espaniol?"

"Shut Up dude she doesn't look Hispanic."

Turning his head away from the window, Jake looked at the girl more carefully now. She had wavy black hair that went down to her elbows and her skin was very well of the pale pink side. She had striking blue eyes and natural red lips.

"She's like a Snow White," Trixie whispered in amazement, "She's-"

"Pretty," Jake interjected immediately, then became surprised by his sudden comment on the girl.

"Huh?" Trixie said dumbfounded, "No way, did you just call her pretty?"

"Hey!" Brad called out to the girl, leaning into the desk, "If your from New Mexico, how come you're not tanned at all?"

"Um, I dunno," Malva shrugged her shoulders, "No matter what I don't get a tan."

"Really," Brad smiled at the girl, "Well you seem alright. What do you say to chillin with the Bradster?"

A loud and strained groan went across the classroom. Everyone sighing from the yet again, Bradster pick up line.

"Uh," Malva said looking flustered and searching across the classroom for an open seat, "Um what's a Bradster?"

"Only the hottest thing you've ever seen," Brad said smugly, puffing out his chest, indicating himself.

"Well good luck Malva," Mrs. Haynes said, touching Malva's shoulder then leaving the classroom, "Enjoy this semester of Sophomore year."

Looking around the room as the Principle left the classroom for Malva to fend for herself, she pin-pointed an empty desk next to an African American girl who had her hair in a small natural Afro, and not too blingy clothes.

Cautiously walking over to the desk Malva glanced over to the girl, a questioning look in her eyes. The girl nodded her head in a silent agreement and Malva sat herself down.

* * *

><p><strong>Bring Bring!<strong>

The school's bells rung, signifying the end of homeroom and that the students should start getting to their next class. Malva getting from her desk, she looked into her schedule to see what class she had to get to next.

"Hey there!" the girl that sat next to Malva smiled at her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention, "The name's Trixie," the girl said enthusiastically, "Need help finding your classes?"

"Uh yeah kind of," Malva smiled sheepishly, moving some of her black hair behind her ear in habit, "This place is like a hundred times bigger than my old school."

"Hey no sweat girl," Trixie grinned at Malva, taking a hold of her schedule then quickly skimming through it, "Luckily for you, you have English next and Jakey has that class with you, he could show you."

"Huh?" Jake said, suddenly hearing his name in the girls' conversation when they stepped out of the classroom, "What about me?"

"Show Malva around," Trixie grinned almost too much at Jake, leaving no room for argument, "You guys have English together."

With that Trixie rushed away from Jake and Malva before he could protest, and in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared within the crowd.

"Uh," Jake said, scratching his head and looking over to a confused Malva, "I guess we're stuck together for now."

"Y-Yeah," Malva said still stunned by Trixie's obvious get away, "Um hi I'm Malva."

"Yeah I heard," Jake smiled as they began to continue their walk towards their English class, "I'm Jake, last name Long."

"N-Nice to meet you," Malva blushed, averting her eyes from his sudden smile.

What seemed like forever, they had finally reached their class just before the bell and Jake quickly sat himself at the back of the class. Not knowing whether to sit with him or not she looked around the room desperately as the class began to fill with more students.

Feeling amused by the sight of Malva looking as helpless as a rabbit, Jake waved his hand and motioned for her to sit next to him on the long desk that was made for two.

Seeing his hand Malva quickly rushed over to him, a heavy blush on her face as she sat down next to him. Which made Jake begin to laugh.

"Geez!" Malva puffed out her cheeks, "Don't tease me like that!"

"I didn't mean to," Jake chuckled pulling out his notebook and pen, "I'd figure you'd follow me."

"Well sorry I didn't know that," Malva grinned mischievously, "I guess this small town girl should have known."

"Huh?" Jake snorted at her remark, "I guess so."

Smiling to herself Malva pulled up her own pen and notebook. Getting ready for the class. "Yes" she thought to herself, "Maybe life here won't be so bad." The rest of the day progressed well. She met another boy nicknamed Spud, a friend of Jake and Trixie and definitely queer. Nonetheless, Malva knew that she'd do fine in this great concrete like jungle.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys," Malva spoke to her new friends as they ate lunch outside the school cafeteria, "Are you guys busy this weekend?"<p>

"Uhhh," Trixie drawled out, Jake and Spud turning a bit pale, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well," Malva grinned, "I was thinking you guys would like to come with me to a local ice-skating rink. I'm actually a performer and I haven't had an audience in a while."

"A while? How long?" Trixie asked again, trying to change the subject,

"Well, it's been about three weeks since I moved here," Malva said absentmindedly bring up three of her fingers, "And I had to stop my practices two weeks prior to me moving, so I haven't skated for about a month and a week."

"Wow, is that bad?"

"A bit," Malva laughed, pressing her palm against her cheek, "I can't start getting rusty now."

"So you skate?" Jake asked joining in the conversation, "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Malva smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks, "I also sing, dance, act, and Gymnastics."

"Woah, that's like bunch of talent in one person!" Spud exclaimed, "How come?"

"Ah well," Malva blushed, "Ever since my Parents got divorced I would distract myself with getting interested in a bunch of things. Be it watching Ants as a hobby to star-gazing. I was pretty sad."

"I don't think it's sad," Jake suddenly spoke absentmindedly, his gaze baring into Malva's, "It must have been tough for you. Especially at that age."

Suddenly everyone on the table became silent. Spud and Trixie staring back and forth from Jake and Malva. It had become an unusual thing for Jake to just start making conversation with people out of their circle. Does that mean Malva had been accepted by Jake?

"Uh, um," Malva blushed even harder, twirling her black locks with her finger, "Thanks, but it wasn't that bad."

"We can go!" Spud cheered.

"It's settled then," Trixie smiled at Malva.

Grinning widely, Malva instantly forgot about her recent shyness towards these people. She found friends in them. She was sure of that. Glancing over to Jake as he continued to eat his lunch Malva couldn't help but wonder if Jake even thought of her as a friend. There were times that she felt he just didn't want to try befriend her, but today was certainly a big leap for her.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend," Malva thought to herself, "Gah! What am I thinking? He probably does, no guy that cute could be single!"

"Uhh Malva?" Spud and Trixie said, a bewildered look on their faces as they observed Malva make a scene with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong> (Jake's Pov)

"Hey Jakey what was that all about," Trixie bumped my arm as we walked out of the High School. We were heading over to Gramps' store right now.

"What was what all about?" I looked at her, confused. Trixie has been acting all strange with me all week, it's been making feel really tired keeping up with her.

"Y'know Malva," Trixie said, drawling out Malva's name, "You've never tried to be that nice to any girl like that intentionally in a while."

"Huh?" I spoke again, even more confused, "C'mon I'm not that heartless."

"That may be so," Spud declared, walking by my left side as Trixie walked by my right, "But we see some Chemistry flying."

"Really guys," I sighed, "There is no Chemistry, Malva just transferred here and you guys are showing her around and being nice. Before you know it she'll find her own normal crowd, until then we're just** Being** nice."

"I dunno," Trixie spoke, "I kinda like her, it's not all that fun being the only girl in the group."

"C'mon Trix!" I exclaimed, she couldn't really be suggesting that, "She can't know about the Am Drag!"

"Why not?" Spud spoke in, "You let us know."

"But that's because you guys are my best friends," I argued back.

"You let Rose know!"

"That was a different issue," I argued again, my anger rising, "This is no place to mention Rose, she's got nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does Jake," Trixie answered back, her expression angry, "Ever since you guys called it quits you've become… I dunno…bitter! C'mon you're too young to be bitter!"

"Jeez it's not like you're a sappy teenage girl that just got dumped," Spud muttered, "I mean ever since then you don't want to hang out with us unless it means Dragon business. We actually have to drag you out of your room to get you to go somewhere!"

"Ugh!" I groaned, palming my face, "I give up, what do you guys want?"

Looking over to Trixie and Spud, their expressions looked blank and confused for a second.

"We don't really know," Spud answered, "Just what's best for you. I guess just being able to move on from Rose. Like maybe Malva?"

"Malva?" I said, a brow raised, "Sorry guys but that's really pushing it. She's only been around for like what a week? You want me to ask her to be my girlfriend already?"

"No," Trixie snapped back, "Just Y'know, get to know her. Make her feel comfortable and welcome. Because I don't think you've noticed but that's one thing you haven't really shown her lately.

"Lately?" I chuckled, "It's only been a week and you can tell that."

"Well for instance," Spud said, bringing out a list from his pocket, "You never try to initiate a conversation with her. You never look her way, especially when she's talking to you. You barely even notice her like air."

"Guys," I sighed, "You've really been stalking me huh?"

"What? Jakey," Trixie sighed tiredly, "You're hopeless! Quit changing the subject!"

"Calm down guys," I smiled, my hands up in surrender, "We're going to see her skate tomorrow right? So there's no point fussing over it, I'm going too."

"Good," Trixie huffed, crossing her arms, " Because we thought you'd try to weasel your way out of this one."

"Nice one," I grinned sheepishly, "So that's why this conversation started."

Looking over to across the road I caught the sight of Malva walking alone, clinging helplessly to her pink and white winter coat as the harsh New York wind blew her way. Her long, glossy black hair moved askew in the wind and her face looked really pale. And her blue eyes were a different story. Almost as beautiful as how Rose's were to me.

The thing is I've never met anyone so opposite but similar to Rose before. Rose is a blonde. Malva is a dark brunette. Rose is outgoing and head-strong. Malva is Shy and timid. Rose isn't the type that needs protection all the time. Malva looks like she needs protection 24/7. Rose isn't here. But Malva is.

"Hey is that Malva?" Spud said, looking over to where she was walking, she had just entered into a dark alley, due to the cloudy winter weather, everywhere looked really dark.

"I wonder what she's doing there?" Trixie spoke, getting ready to cross the road.

Instinctively following behind my two best friends we walked right into the dark alley. But no one was there.

"That's weird," Trixie thought out loud, "I coulda sworn she walked in here, everyone saw her right?"

We all did, but she vanished almost like thin air. That's just strange.

"Let's go back guys," I sighed turning around, "There's no point standing here, we'll just ask her about it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sixteen years ago, on a late winter night. Snow painted the empty park white. Like a winter wonderland. There was a woman sitting on a wooden bench, watching the stars. She had long wavy black hair and tanned skin, dressed in a large black cotton winter coat. In her hand was a children's book, Snow White. A soft song emitted from the woman's lips:<p>

_Some day my Prince will come,_

_Some day we'll meet again,_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know._

Glancing up the woman caught sight of a twinkling star, it was small and bright. Not as bright as the others, but it was still there. Not a lot of people would be able to notice such a small soft beauty. And for that reason it comforted the woman, as she continued to sing.

_Some day when Spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true_

Looking down to her hand, the woman smiled fondly at the small diamond ring at her ring finger, she rubbed it carefully, and placed her black gloves on.

"Alright!" the young woman cheered, sitting up from the bench, "No point in getting cold feet…literally. Time to go home."

Just as the woman spoke the small star flickered before her. Glancing up, her eyes widening. It was almost like it hand blinked at her. Then suddenly there was a bright blinding flash of light. Flinching back and shielding her face, the woman stumbled to the snowy ground. Moving her hands from her face, the woman gasped at the sight in front of her. A small round circle of light floated before her. White and bright and strangely warm. A calming feeling flowing from it.

"Woah...is this...for real?" the woman spoke, more shocked than scared as she approached the light energy, "Although that doesn't make sense since stars are burning balls of gas but…"

Raising her hand to touch the light, she immediately drew her hand back, cradling to ease the pain. The ball of light felt scorching hot just by putting her hand so close to it. However, when she inspected her hand for any burns, there was none. Her skin held no damage to it.

"Ugh," the woman groaned, "I guess normal people would think they're high or something."

Taking off her coat the woman wrapped it around the ball of energy, not really surprised that it didn't go through. Picking it up the woman walked home under the falling snow. A life anew.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**After many days of procrastination I finally was able to update this! Pls Review if you truly truly want this Fic to continue! ,**

**I love it when my stories start off with an air of mystery...that's how most stories should begin right? It makes the climax more suspenseful and and the ending more awesome! Thanks for reading Someone Who Loved! Please Review!**


End file.
